bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shell Show. January 16, 1937
WEAF, New York aircheck. Sponsored by: Shell. 9:30 P. M. The first tune is, "With Plenty Of Money and You." Cornelia Otis Skinner dramatizes a tale of the California gold rush. Joe chats with "Betty Boop" and sings a duet with her. Mae Questel also sings, "Oh, My Goodness!" Joe Cook (m. c.), Larry Adler, Sonja Henie, Cornelia Otis Skinner, Mae Questel, Giovanni Martinelli, Marilyn Miller (not the famous Ziegfeld star), The Royal Swedish Bellringers, Ernie Watson and His Orchestra, Bob Walters (commercial spokesman), Arthur Foll, Robert Waldrop (commercial spokesman). Transcript Joe Cook: Last week we had Walt Disney's chicken lady with us so tonight to prove we don't show any favoritism we arranged for Max Fleischer to ship us that coquettish beauty Betty Boop. Joe Cook: "Mae Questel, Betty Boop in person." Betty Boop: "Boop-Oopy-Doop! Bop!" Betty Boop: "Ahahahaha! Hello, Mr Cook." Joe Cook: "Hello Betty, you look lovely this evening." Betty Boop: "Aww, thanks but you look kinda pale and scary." Joe Cook: "We'll you'd be frightened too if you were in my shoes." Joe Cook: "Because last night I had a nightmare the kind I'm sure that might scare the boldest fires clean out it's skin." Betty Boop: "Oh, but well me all about it but not to loud don't shout it, but shut the doors so no ghosts can get in." Joe Cook: "This story is a thriller." Betty Boop: "About Jack the giant killer?" Joe Cook: "No, the giant who ate spinach everyday." Betty Boop: "Oh..." Joe Cook: "It seems he lost his spinach, it was stolen that's the sinage." Betty Boop: "Aha!" Joe Cook: "Where's my spinach! Did any of you three blind mice steal it?" Joe Cook: "The blind mice had no answers they skipped like belly dancers, they knew the crook but didn't want to tell." Betty Boop: "Oh...well they should have oughta told him, if I was there I'd scold them now I don't think like em half as well." Joe Cook: "Without his can of spinach he weakened by the image, the giant finally fell down in a heat." Betty Boop: "Oh, my..." Joe Cook: "The puss and boots felt sorry, said giant don't you worry, I'll get your spinach old pal or I won't sleep." Betty Boop: "Good! And did she go and get it or did somebody ate it, please hurry up before the giant dies...ohohohoh..." (crying) Joe Cook: "Now please don't get excited." Betty Boop: "No..." Joe Cook: "Your going to be delighted." Betty Boop: "Oh?" Joe Cook: "Because puss and boots to those three mice was wise. Puss knocked up on their front door with both her hind and front paw, she thought she'd bribe them with a piece of cheese." Betty Boop: "The little rats, Ahahaha!" Joe Cook: "The trick was just like magic, for those three mice was tragic and soon they begged for mercy on their knees." Betty Boop: "Goody goody! Did help us where to find them? Did they name the crooks behind him?" Joe Cook: "They blamed it all on those three little pigs." Betty Boop: "Oh, did puss and boots go calling?" Joe Cook: "He found the three pigs brawling beside a cosy fire made with twigs." Betty Boop: "The little pigs!" Joe Cook: "The spinach was still eating they hadn't started eating. When the giant took his spinach the piggy's tears their tears fell with a bang." Three Little Pigs: "Uwahwahwah!" Joe Cook: "The giant was elated he up and celebrated and rounded up his crownies in a gang." Betty Boop: "Ahaha!" Joe Cook: "And gosh how they did hoop them." Betty Boop: "And did they Boop-a-Doop them?" Joe Cook: "Why you know they did and of course you got up and sang!" Betty Boop: Aww, ahahahaha! Betty Boop: When I say it's day, You say it's night. When I say it's black , You say it's white. Oh, tell me what's wrong with you baby? And when I say it's left, You say it's right. But when you say it, You say it's right. Gee, whiz what's wrong with you? why can't I get along with you! At times I aughta hate you, You make me feel so blue. But honest I can't hate you, When you smile at me the way you do. Oh, My Goodness! Sometimes I aughta leave you, You tell such awful lies. But honest I can't leave you, When I look into those great big eyes. Oh, My Goodness! I love you do you love me? Honey if you don't why don't ya? Honey if you won't why won't ya? Am I gonna have trouble with you I really aughta scold you, You'll have me old and grey. But when it's time to scold you, I hold you in my arms and say. Oh, me, Oh, my! Whoa, My Goodness! Bop! Haha! Trivia *Mae Questel portrays Betty Boop in the interview. Category:Article stubs Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Joe Cook